My Sweet Angel
by ruvy91
Summary: Deana Winchester, Head Cheerleader of Lawrence High School's Mighty Angels, is in for a surprise when she finds out the Lacrosse team stole her practice field.


A/N: This is the first time I've written a genderbend fic so please bear with me if they're ooc.

Deana was chatting animatedly with Charlie as they walked from the gym to the field on which they normally practiced. Suddenly, she heard Jo breathe out a small "uh-oh" as they rounded the bleachers.

Deana looked up, and there were sweaty boys with stupid-looking sticks running around her field.

"Son of a bitch!" She breathed out as she shoved her pompoms into Charlie's arms.

"Ooooh, I hope they have enough padding on," Anna sing-songed.

Deana marched along the sidelines to where the coach was standing. She put on her sweetest smile as she approached the dark-haired man.

"Excuse me sir, what's going on here?" She asked, making her green eyes wide and her voice like sugar.

"Lacrosse practice, sweetheart, and could you please leave? I don't need anything distracting my boys," the man said in a British accent.

"Gabriel, stop gawking at the girls and pay attention to the goal! Uriel was able to get past 3 times while you weren't looking." The coach yelled out to the field. "Seriously, sweetheart, can you and your friends go?"

"Well, we would go and practice, but your _boys _are running around our field with those stick things." Deana sneered dropping the sweet act.

"Practice what, gossiping about makeup and boys?" The coach sneered back.

"No, _Sir_, cheerleading!" Deana answered her temper rising.

"Cheerleading," the coach scoffed. "Why would you need a whole field to wave a bunch of pompoms and yell 'go team, go'?"

"Listen to me, you small minded swine. Cheerleading is an actual sport that involves intense training and real athleticism. It's no less a sport than lacrosse!" Deana yelled at the man.

"Excuse me, coach. What's going on here?" a boy asked running up to where Deana was screaming at the coach.

He pulled off his helmet and Deana was taken aback by the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Princess here was trying to tell me that cheerleading is a real sport and we were using their field." The coach explained with contempt.

"Well, sir, it is." The blue eyed boy replied.

The coach looked at the boy like he had sprouted another head.

"It's a nationally recognized sport with competitions and everything. If the field was theirs first we should probably find someplace else to practice," the boy said.

"Castiel, if I wanted your opinion I'd have asked for it. Take a lap. Why has everyone stopped moving? Get back to practice or I'll have you all running suicides until the sun goes down!" The coach yelled.

The team went back to running drills and the blue eyed boy looked apologetically to Deana then started to run around the field.

"Well, Princess, as much fun it's been arguing with you, I have a practice to oversee," the coach said dismissively.

"You haven't heard the last of me," Deana threatened and walked away.

"So no practice today?" Jo asked when Deana walked back over to the squad.

"That assbutt won't give up the field so practice is canceled." Deana grumbled.

The rest of the squad was indifferent to practice being cancelled, which made Deana even more annoyed. They left to get changed and have fun with their free afternoon while Deana stood at the edge of the field, glaring at the Lacrosse team as they ran their drills and trying to figure out how to get it back.

The blue-eyed boy was suddenly running towards her as he was finishing his lap.

"Hey," Deana called out as he was passing by. The boy stopped next to her, breathing deeply.

"I wanted to say thank you," Deana said.

"It's no problem, Anna would've kicked my butt if I didn't say something," the boy replied. Deana looked at him, confused. "Anna's my twin."

"Huh, so you're Castiel. You look nothing like your sister," Deana commented.

"We're fraternal twins, not Identical." Castiel replied, quickly looking over to make sure the coach wasn't looking at them. "You should talk to Principal Shepard about getting the field back from Coach Crowley. I'm fairly certain she'll take your side."

Castiel then ran away, finishing his lap and joined the rest of the team on the field.

Deana thought over Castiel's suggestion then started back to the school. She went straight to the office of Principal Naomi Shepard.

"Deana Winchester, what can I do for the head cheerleader of Lawrence High's mighty Angels?" Principal Shepard asked when Deana entered her office.

"I was hoping you could help me get our practice field back from Coach Crowley and the Lacrosse team," Deana replied.

"What?"

Deana then told the Principal how Crowley had rudely prevented the cheerleaders from practice.

"Well, that won't do. That field was for your squad long before there was a Lacrosse team, and I never got a formal request for use of that space," Principal Shepard explained. She got up from behind her desk, went to her office door and spoke quietly to her secretary.

"Ah, Naomi, darling! To what do I owe the pleasure of being called to your office?" Crowley asked as he entered the room, not really seeing Deana sitting in the corner.

"Shut it Crowley, you're going to give the Cheerleading squad back their field and find another one for the Lacrosse team to practice." Principal Shepard said shortly.

"Why do those little girls need a whole field? It's not like they're practicing for something important like a national trophy!" Crowley retorted. Deana was furious but Principal Shepard waved her hand subtly telling the brunette that she had things under control.

"Crowley I don't know what backwards century you're living in but Cheerleading is a sport with a national competition. Our squad has 3 national trophies, whereas this is your Lacrosse team's first year. Now that's just addressing you taking the field from them without a formal request. Let's discuss your harassment of Miss Winchester," Principal Shepard explained in a tone that discouraged argument.

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked incredulously.

"The patronizing tone in which you spoke to her and the demeaning nicknames," Principal Shepard replied.

"I neve-" Crowley started.

"Before you go and blatantly lie about your nature, need I remind you that Miss Winchester has witnesses and could sue you for harassment, and believe me if it comes to that I will not hesitate to fire you to save the school board from paying for your lawsuit." Principal Shepard threatened.

"Fine, where is Miss Winchester so I can apologize for my _rude_ behavior?" Crowley grumbled. Principal Shepard pointed to the corner of the room where Deana was sitting, a broad grin on her face.

"Well, let's hear it," Deana supplied, her grin growing wider as Crowley scowled.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Winchester, for my rude behavior this afternoon on the practice field," Crowley apologized sounding like it was the most painfully humiliating thing he had ever done.

"I will take your apology into consideration," Deana said then bounced out of the office.

Deana had a triumphant grin and was humming on her way to the locker room to grab her stuff when she noticed Castiel standing in the hall.

"Hey Cas!" Deana called as she got closer getting the boy's attention. "I wanted to thank you again, the advice you gave me worked."

"No problem. I don't agree with Coach Crowley's views, but if I said anything more he'd have taken me off of the starting lineup." Castiel replied.

"I understand," Deana replied as she walked to the door of the girl's locker room.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Deana replied tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Can you see if Anna's in there? She was supposed to give me a ride home after practice," Castiel requested.

"Sure thing, I'll be right out," Deana replied. She went in straight to her locker, stuffing her clothes into her gym bag, putting on her leather jacket, and patting the pocket for her car keys. Before leaving she looked around the locker room finding it empty.

"Sorry dude, I couldn't find her in there." Deana told Castiel when she emerged with her bags. Castiel's face scrunched up in frustration. Deana couldn't help but find it cute.

"If you need a ride home, I'd be happy to help," Deana offered.

"No, I couldn't impose," Castiel replied.

"Nah, man, you're coming with me. It's the least I can do for the help you've given me." Deana insisted, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall to the exit. As they approached Baby, Castiel let out a low gasp.

"This is your car. This beautiful '67 Chevy Impala." Castiel said in a reverent tone.

"Cas, meet Baby." Deana chuckled as she walked towards the trunk. She opened the trunk and threw her bags in, laughing again at the undisguised longing on Castiel's expression.

"I've been wondering for weeks about who owned her." Castiel said as he put his own bags in the trunk.

"Well, now you know," Deana replied closing the trunk.

"How'd you get her?" Castiel asked as they climbed into the front.

"She was my dad's, but considering I've been the one to fix her these last few years, he gave her to me on my 16th birthday," Deana answered.

"Alright, rules of the road! Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cakehole," Deana said as she turned the ignition and AC/DC started playing loudly from the radio. Deana turned the music down a bit and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wouldn't dream of changing it," Castiel said bobbing his head to the beat.

Deana smiled and drove in the direction where she knew Anna lived. After some silence, Deana broke it asking, "So how'd you know Principal Shepard would be on my side?"

"She's my aunt and Anna and I live with her. She's been complaining about Crowley for a while now," Castiel answered, tapping his fingers on his knee along to Back in Black.

"So what's it like living with the Principal?" Deana asked.

"She's tough but fair, not the hard ass everyone makes her out to be, but I guess that's part of her job. She was kind enough to take me and Anna in while our parents are on an excavation in the Amazon," Castiel explained. Deana nodded her head in response.

Deana opened her mouth to respond but then Bohemian Rhapsody started playing, and she grinned as she started singing along. Castiel smiled back and joined her in a deep baritone. The song ended and they looked at each other laughing.

Castiel noticed something on the dashboard and traced his fingers over it.

"Me and my smart ass little brother did that when we were little. We were on a road trip to the Grand Canyon and decided we needed to show other people that this belonged to the Winchesters, so we took our dad's extra pocket knife out of the glove compartment and carved our initials. Our dad was mad, but when we told him our reasoning, he just shook his head and let our mother deal with us," Deana explained with a small smile.

"Did your mother punish you?" Castiel asked.

"No, for some reason she didn't," Deana answered.

"So you have a little brother?" Castiel inquired.

"Yeah. Smart brat. Can't really call him little though. You've probably seen him around school. Tall, gangly, moose-like. He thinks it's funny because I used to tease him for being pipsqueak when we were younger, but I always make sure to remind him that I can kick his ass," Deana replied.

"Please tell me you don't pull the 'I'm the older sibling thus I know better,'" Castiel whined.

"Older sister prerogative. Let me guess: Anna does it?" Deana countered.

"How did you know?" Castiel asked.

"Perks of being an older sister," Deana said with a smirk.

"She's only older by three minutes, but does she let me live it down? Nooooo." Castiel muttered which threw Deana into a fit of giggles. After a few seconds Castiel sheepishly joined her.

Deana pulled over and turned in her seat to Castiel.

"Well, here we are, Casa de Cas." She said flourishing her hand before turning the engine off and getting out. Castiel followed her to the trunk, waiting patiently as she opened it.

"So I think you should take me to dinner this weekend," Deana said leaning against the trunk as Castiel pulled his bags out of it.

The blue-eyed boy bumped his head on the trunk as he straightened. Deana was smiling at him, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, I'd love to," Castiel replied a bit nervously. Deana pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Castiel to enter his number, then made a grabby motion with her hand, and the boy scrambled to set his own phone in Deana's hand.

Deana giggled as Castiel set his phone in her hand then fumbled to enter his number into her contacts. As soon as they were done Deana stepped away from the car and closed the trunk.

"See you this weekend, Blue Eyes." She said with a wink as she got into her car. She drove away, leaving Castiel looking dumbfounded on the curb in front of his house.

**xXx**

On the night of her date with Castiel, it was unseasonably warm for the middle of October but Deana planned to take full advantage of the weather. She put on her favorite strapless sundress with an abstract blue and gray on white floral pattern. Just as she had put on her heeled black half boots and was going to the bathroom to put apply the finishing touches Sam decided to be nosey.

"So who's the guy that has my big sis looking so fancy?" the moose asked, leaning in the doorway to the bathroom as Deana applied her make up.

"Anna's hot twin brother Castiel." Deana replied as she leaned in close to the mirror, to make sure her eyeliner was straight.

"Dark hair, blue eyes, plays lacrosse, and in my AP literature class?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow in interest. Deana wasn't known to go for the smart kid. Unfortunately, she had a thing for the bad boys.

"Hmmm, smart as well, maybe I will let him get lucky tonight," Deana teased just before putting on her lipstick.

"Dee" Sam said with a pained expression.

"I'm only teasing, Sammy. Geez, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Deana chuckled brushing a hair out of her eyes and turned to leave the bathroom.

"I worry about you, can you blame me considering..." Sam said, the concern plain on his face.

"Don't, I've learned since then," Deana replied patting Sam on the cheek reassuringly.

The doorbell rang and Deana smiled, pushing past her little brother to grab her leather jacket and purse off the end of her bed.

"Don't wait up, baby bro!" Deana said as she shrugged on her jacket and went down the stairs.

She reached the bottom of the stairs to find her mother talking to Castiel in the entryway. Thankfully, her dad had to work late tonight and couldn't do his 'I'm a former marine and can kill you without leaving a trace' routine. Deana savored the few moments before they noticed her to take in Castiel's appearance. He was wearing a pale blue button up shirt that complemented his eyes with jeans and a dark blue blazer. His dark hair was a little messy, but it fit him.

"There you are, Dee. I was just getting to know Castiel. You didn't tell me Anna had a brother," Mary said with bright eyes.

"Really? I could have sworn I did." Deana replied and smiled at Castiel's reaction to her appearance.

"No, you didn't. Alright, your curfew is midnight. John would say 10, but since he's not here he has no say," Mary said with a smile to Castiel.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester," Castiel said as Deana was subtly pushing him towards the door.

"Hold it. Your father wanted me to get a picture of you two before you left," Mary said, pulling a digital camera from her pocket. Deana rolled her eyes and then shot a glare to Sam, who was chuckling on the stairs.

Deana, however, obliged and even smiled as her mother snapped the picture.

"Alright, that it? Good, let's go." Deana said quickly and practically shoved Castiel out the door. She let out a breath as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Sorry about that, they'd have never let us leave if we didn't get out of there when we did," Deana apologized. "Hi."

"Hi," Castiel chuckled. "I have to say, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself," Deana replied smiling. They started walking towards the car Castiel shared with his sister.

"So how do you feel about haunted houses? I thought we could go to the one KU is having after dinner." Castiel asked, holding the car door open for Deana.

"That sounds awesome. I love haunted houses," Deana said as she slid into the passenger seat.

At dinner they debated extensively about comics. The usual "who's your favorite superhero? Marvel or DC?" Deana stood by Batman, though she did admit the new Marvel movies looked good. Castiel at least had the good sense to claim Captain America as his favorite superhero. As he was fervently defending his choice, Deana couldn't help but stop and smile, getting lost in his impossibly blue eyes.

"I'm rambling now, I'll stop," Castiel said when he noticed Deana staring.

"What? No, go on! I'm actually enjoying this. These days, the only person who will argue comics with me is Sam," Deana replied.

"Really? Most girls shut down the second I start talking about nerdy stuff like comics, Star Wars or how sparkly vampires are an insult to Bram Stoker." Castiel said looking a bit sheepish.

"Oh my god, I know. Seriously, what was Stephenie Meyer thinking? I feel sorry for anyone who lives in Forks, they're now forever associated with those books," Deana said with emphatic gestures. Castiel stared at Deana with an odd expression that made her stomach flip and a slight blush to creep up her cheeks.

They continued talking, exchanging favorite books, what type of music they liked to listen to, and a love of sci-fi. When they finally left the restaurant and were on their way to the haunted house, Deana couldn't stop a small smile from staying firmly on her face.

Only a few feet into the haunted house, Deana learned that Castiel was afraid of ghosts and couldn't help but tease him.

"You know, there's this special team you could call to take care of them…" Deana said slyly.

"Oh, please don't," Castiel pleaded.

"Who you gonna call?" Deana asked.

"Ghostbuuuuuuuusterrrrrs" an actor dressed as a mummy moaned and Deana giggled.

"I ain't 'fraid of no ghost" Deana said right before a zombie popped out of the shadows and surprised her, making her jump.

Castiel smirked and took on a shuffling gait moaning "braaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiins" as he advanced on Deana. Deana took on a faked horrified look and ran ahead giggling, turning a corner into an area decorated with faux fire and brimstone.

Deana slowed to a walk and looked over her shoulder with a smile, wondering if Castiel planned on keeping up the zombie act.

"Well, well, well. Am I a lucky devil," a voice purred, and Deana froze in fear. That was a voice she would never forget because it haunted her nightmares.

"Alastair," Deana whispered in fear.

"I've been looking forward to the day when I'd get you alone again." Alastair said as he backed Deana into a wall. He was dressed up like the iconic half ram devil complete with horns, cloven hooves and a tail. Deana wanted to run but she was trapped.

"You really should have known how much leaving would displease me." Alastair growled as he tightly gripped her upper arm and grabbed her jaw making Deana look into his dark soulless eyes.

His grip tightened as Deana tried to push him off of her and she started to whimper in fear.

"Hey, leave her alone!" a deep voice commanded from where the path turned.

"This is between me and her, so why don't you move along." Alastair said shortly.

"I said leave her alone!" Castiel said as he pulled Alastair off of Deana. She collapsed to the ground her chest feeling tight and it was getting hard to breathe.

Alastair huffed, giving no warning as he threw a punch aimed at Castiel's face. The punch did not meet its mark; Castiel ducked under and let momentum do most of the work, sticking a foot out to make sure Alastair didn't stay upright. When the devil fell to the ground Castiel set a foot to Alastair's windpipe.

"I told you to leave her alone, you didn't listen. This is what happened. Now are you going to listen?" Castiel asked. Alastair was clawing at Castiel's leg, but he finally relented, nodding slightly.

Castiel lifted his foot and went over to Deana, helping her off of the ground and leading her towards the exit. When they were outside, Castiel brushed the hair out of Deana's face and noticed the silent tears running down her face.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly. Deana shook her head, her lower lip trembling.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Castiel said and put arm around Deana's shoulders.

"No!" Deana exclaimed. "I, uh, could we go back to your place? I need to talk to your aunt."

"You sure you don't want to go home?" Castiel asked, concerned.

"No-I" Deana started, her words becoming incoherent as she tried to fend off another panic attack.

"I'm sorry, it's fine. I won't make you do something you don't want to." Castiel said trying to take away one of the sources of her panic. He helped her into the car and drove to his aunt's house.

When they entered the house, Castiel's aunt looked up from the book she was reading and frowned.

"Castiel, what happened?" Naomi asked, as she took in Deana's ruined makeup and near catatonic expression.

"I'm not sure. We went to the haunted house at KU and everything was fine until this guy dressed up as the devil harassed her. I told him to leave her alone and he didn't listen. He had her trapped against a wall, so I pulled him off of her and he tried to punch me. I, uh, sort of trapped him on the ground with my foot to his throat and didn't let up until he agreed to leave her alone. We came straight here." Castiel explained as his aunt took Deana in her arms and led her to the couch, draping a throw blanket around the girl.

"Deana can you tell me what happened? Do you know the guy?" Naomi asked rubbing Deana's upper arms soothingly.

"Alastair" Deana whispered her voice trembling.

"Castiel, would you excuse us? Why don't you make some tea?" Naomi asked in a tone that was more of a command. Castiel went into the kitchen and tried to be as quiet as possible, trying to hear as much as he could.

"Are you sure you still don't want your parents to know?" Naomi asked softly. There was a pause. "Alright. I'll call Sheriff Mills tonight and we'll go down tomorrow morning to file a report."

The kettle started whistling and Castiel hurried to make the tea and get a tray set up to take into the living room. When he set down the tray on the coffee table, Deana picked up a mug and gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

"When's your curfew, Deana?" Naomi asked after they got settled with their tea.

"Midnight," Deana said over her mug, cradling it in her hands. Naomi looked at her watch then set down her cup.

"You can stay here until you feel ready to go home, but I suggest you don't cut it too close to your curfew and you should wash your face before you leave. I'll be in my study." Naomi said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Castiel felt a little awkward as they sat there in silence drinking their tea. Deana's expression was distant and her actions were automatic. Castiel wanted to sit down and hold her until she was alright, but thought better of the idea.

"Where's the bathroom?" Deana said suddenly putting her mug on the table and untangling herself from the blanket.

Castiel got up silently and led her to the guest bathroom. He went back to the living room and cleaned up the tea. He was walking back out of the kitchen when he saw Deana coming down the hall from the bathroom.

"You ready to go home?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Deana replied with a nod. Castiel drove her home in silence, thinking up the best way to apologize.

He walked Deana to her door and decided to go with the simplest apology.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Castiel said as they paused at her door.

"What? No, tonight was great except for that and it wasn't because of you," Deana said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, you were kind of my angel tonight. We can always make up for this on our next date," Deana said softly. Castiel looked up to find Deana's face close to his, biting her lower lip.

Deana then closed the distance between them and kissed Castiel. He quickly got over his shock and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. They broke apart when the porch light suddenly flickered to life and heard the sounds of the door being unlocked.

"Until next time" Deana said before placing a peck to Castiel's lips and turning to the opening door.

"Hey Sammy" Deana greeted quietly, patting her younger brother on the cheek before passing him to go into the house. Sam looked at her oddly then back at Castiel.

"Castiel, did something happen tonight?" Sam asked the dark haired teen before he left the porch.

"Uh...Yeah." Castiel hesitated, Sam's concerned look making his decision for him.

"We went to a haunted house and ran into a guy named Alastair. I had to force him to leave her alone," Castiel explained. Sam swore, his hands clenching into fists.

"I know it's none of my business, but what's the deal with this guy? I get that feeling there's more to him being some creepy dude playing the devil at a haunted house," Castiel asked.

"So he's showing his true form," Sam snorted.

"It's really not my place to say but considering you saved my sister I'll tell you." Sam sighed. "Alastair is Dee's abusive ex. She hid the abuse from everyone until I caught her icing some bruised ribs. Dee didn't want our parents to know so I convinced her to tell Principal Shepard and she helped Dee get a restraining order and some help."

"Now I wish I didn't let him off so lightly," Castiel muttered.

"Best you didn't, guy's a psychopath." Sam replied.

"Sam," Deana said, suddenly behind her brother. Sam's expression was the same as a puppy caught in the act of chewing up something it shouldn't. Deana jerked her head towards the stairs and the moose took off, leaving her there with Castiel.

Castiel opened his mouth to apologize, but Deana put up a hand to silence him.

"So now you know," Deana said quietly.

"Yeah," Castiel replied sheepishly.

"Still want to go on that second date?" Deana asked, trying to put it off as a joke, but Castiel could hear the vulnerable tone.

"Of course," Castiel assured her.

"My sweet angel," Deana said before kissing him goodnight, giving Castiel a small wave as she shut the door.


End file.
